super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion (Maxion)
An ancient mechanoid and rival of Maxion Appearance A large mechanoid, he is purple and black with wide shoulders, a tinted glass chest, a laser bazooka on his left arm and a single optic for a face. His upper arm and leg plating does not fully cover his internal components, revealing micro-hydraulics and cable/tubes On the back of his head are flaps that can rise to form a crest when he is upset. Personality Hyperion could be considered a warmonger, if he actually cared about war, or power. his pride is his weaponry and his reputation for being the greatest Mechanoid, weapons-smith. For this reason does he take issue with Maxion who has created weapons of mass destruction, credited as being more powerful than anything he has created. Hyperion also has little qualm about sentient experimentation. Due to their numerous encounters, Hyperion has grown a grudging respect for Maxion, as a warrior and a scientist. History Hyperion comes from a planet were his race was born of a technological singularity, as such, he looks down on organic races. He made his name by designing some of the best weapons, some of which he kept for himself and used to buy the best upgrades. In the past, to get ahead, he allied with the crime boss Megatronix to provide him materials for his experiments into body modification experiments and test subjects and materials for his weapon designs. This is all information he would rather not have let out, information which Megatronix uses to keep him in his employ. Before the war, Hyperion was with Megatronix as they tried to take the secret relic Empyrion held, but were defeated by a young Maxion, who was visiting the planet at the time. Since then he has made it his business to defeat the young upstart. During the civil war, he was a high ranking general and fought against the Senticons, invading Rodanians and even a few Predabots. At the cataclysmic conclusion to the Galactic Robot War, Hyperion went into hiding. He returned centuries later and integrated himself with the Destroids serving as a scientist and creator of weapons. He found himself rivaled against Zen, the cyberbot resident genius weapons smith. Eventually they were stationed together on a world to device a means of stopping the Titans. Here he betrayed the group, seemingly killing Zen and took the research to the Ancient, where he was upgraded with a Birth Metal body. It is unknown what became of him after the war, as a Chromium, the Wave should not have affected him, at least not in the same way as other Mechanoids. Weapons and Anatomy * Mark 12 Body: Hyperion's body type, it is a sophisticated warm-wired body ** Plasma Core Heart: An Emberless Plasma Heart, it is his power source, acting like a miniature sun. It is incredibly powerful, but also incredibly dangerous if its casing is ruptured. ** Invulnerable: His body is made of a powerful variant of steel with carbon fibers, making it immune to basic bullets. His armor plating has Structural Integrity field generators protecting him against tank weaponry. ** Strength: Besides the powerful cydraulics and Magnetic Joints, there are numerous smaller hydraulics that help improve his strength. He can easily lift tanks and possibly even a tanker. * Optic: His single optic actually houses other sensors, giving him telescopic vision and a wide spectrum range. * Laser Bazooka: A weapon of his design, it is fusion powered, with an Omnicron Emitter, Graviton charge generator and powerful self-cooling systems. One normal shot can take out a tank, a full charge, could devastate several hundred blocks, or even a small city. Trivia * His appearance is based on Shockwave and the Geth from Mass Effect. Category:Super Robots Category:Maxion Series Category:Characters